


[ART] In Repose

by DachOsmin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	[ART] In Repose




End file.
